The side no one can see
by MahCandyBoo22
Summary: She's just a girl who hides behind a hood. He's the player and heartthrob of the school. Ikuto asks out Amu, but of course, he doesnt KNOW its her. Ikuto thinks he can win her heart.Will Ikuto find out who Ayumu really is? This story contains NO OC's!
1. Ch1 I didnt want this!

**Yuki: New story!!! :D**

**Amu&Ikuto:Amuto?!**

**Yuki:o_o Yes.**

**Ikuto:I didn't know you finally accepted us!**

**Amu:I-I didn't!**

**Ikuto:Then why ask Amu-channnnnnnn?**

**Amu:Yuki doesn't own Shugo chara, shugo chara doki! Shugo chara party or shugo chara encore! –runs-**

**Ikuto:You didn't answer my question!-runs after her-**

**Yuki:****.com/user/Bl4ckSt4r4zn#p/u/1/gRg31FjzKsI**

**Go there quickly! It's super important and I really need you guys to see it**

* * *

_**Amu's Schedule**_

_**1**__**st**__**-P.E.**_

_**2**__**nd**__**-Algebra**_

_**3**__**rd**__** –Free Period**_

_**4**__**th**__**-Language Arts/ A lunch**_

_**5**__**th**__**-Biology(pretend this is a juniors class okay?! ;P)**_

_**6**__**th**__** –World History**_

_**7**__**th**__**- English**_

_**I didn't want this!**_

_**..:Amu's P.O.V.:..**_

There was one girl in Tokyo's most famous high school. When she walked down the halls boys faint, as she glances at people with her honey-gold eyes, swishing her strawberry pink locks, they sighed in envy. Her skin was pale, but not too pale. Her cheeks had a slight touch of a rosy color and her lips were a natural pinkish red color. She had never needed to wear glasses nor did she need contacts or hair dye. All the girls wanted to be her, all the boys wanted to be with her.

That girl, is not me. Well, let me rephrase that, that girl used to be me. Who am I now?

I'm the girl who moved to a new town after being hated in the last. I come to school every day, hiding my face from the world with her hoodie. I'm the girl who not even the bullies want to mess with. I'm the loser of the school.

Now, most sane people would ask this to themselves; how did the most popular girl be down in the dumps?

Well, unexpected things happen and they happen fast. I just want to let you guys know it could happen to anyone, because it just certainly happened to me.

Well here's my story

_Flashback_

_I was a fourteen year-old girl, freshmen at Amulet Sparks High, the best school in Tokyo Japan. I was extremely popular. _

_I had just entered through the doors of Amulet Sparks high, expecting everything to be the same as always_

"_I can't believe she actually had the courage to show up today!" One girl whispered as a girl I walked past them, of course, I could hear what they were saying_

"_I shared my make-up with her, and that's how she treats me?!" Another girl whispered_

"_Make-up? I shared my secrets with her! She might have told the whole world by now!" The other girl replied in a hushed tone_

"_Ugh, I used to think she was so pretty, now every time I see her, I wanna puke in disgust." One boys face wrinkled as I passed him_

_Suddenly, I saw my boyfriend, Ryuu, I ran up to him_

"_Ryuu-kun! What's happening?!" I asked frantically, but he just shoved me away from me_

"_Don't call me by my name anymore you slut." He sneered as he walked away, holding hands with a girl that should have been me_

_I saw Ramira, the nicest girl in our school, and ran to her_

"_Ramira, whats going on?" I whispered to her_

_She looked at me with a worried expression, she quickly looked around and then grabbed my hand_

"_Come with me." She pulled me to the corner in school no one goes to_

"_Whats happening around school Ramira?" I asked her again_

"_Well, apparently, someone has spread rumors, then again, I don't know if its true or not, but someone has been saying that you have been lying to us all these years. Your parents weren't famous at all, and your cool&spicy attitude is just a wannabe act. And second, they say you were a slut. That's why you never let anyone into your house." She whispered quickly_

_I looked down. One of the rumors were true. And since Ramira was the only girl who hadn't done anything to me, I was going to have to tell her the truth_

"_Amu?" She said softly_

"_The first part was not a rumor. It's true." I said darkly_

"_Really?" She cried_

"_Yes…But I only did it because everyone in the school jumped to a conclusion on how my personality was just from one word. And I am not a wannabe." I explained_

"_Oh.."_

"_You believe me don't you?" I sobbed_

"_Actually, I do. I've been through the same thing you've been through, but ever since you came along, they just forgot all about me." She whispered_

"_I suggest you move from this school if you don't want anymore trouble." She suggested and smiled_

"_I really wanted to be your friend, but if this is all I can do for you, I'll do it." She put out her hand for me, and pulled me up_

"_Ramira…Arigato.." I murmured._

"_Daijobu." She grinned_

"_I'll take your advice. I'll move, I hope we meet one day." I waved back at her. I know the perfect town to move to. Osaka Japan. My parents hometown._

_(End of flashback)_

So present day, I'm walking through the halls of Seiyo High school, still a freshmen, not even 2 months ago extremely liked. But in this school, I am a loser

Today I was wearing my red hoodie with ugly baggy black jeans that already started fading into a grayish brown color

Laughs were filled in the hallways as I passed, especially when I pass the Populars

"What a loser." I heard Yamabuki Saaya giggle. The only reason she was in the populars was because their leader, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, was going out with her. Though I have a feeling it was going to all end soon.

Tsukiyomi Ikuto, the leader of the Populars, was the heartthrob and player of the school. He had midnight blue hair and indigo eyes to go along with it. He was skilled at playing the violin, but only his close friends know this.**(A/n::how Amu knows will be explained later!)**He is a junior, 16 years old. His skin tone was a light tan and whatever he did made girls swoon from left to right. Except me of course

Next to him was his sister, Hoshina Utau, or Tsukiyomi Utau. Utau is a sophomore, 15 years old. She was a blonde and her long hair was always tied into two ponytails. Her eyes were the same color as Ikuto. She was a singer. She always received confession whenever possible

Behind her was Souma Kukai. The athlete of the group and school. Kukai is a junior, 16 years old. He was second in rate after Ikuto's looks. He had brownish orange messy hair and lime green eyes. He tried to talk to me once, before Ikuto made him stop. I could tell he was really nice and hyperactive, but he was also a player. And a big one at it.

To his left was Fujisaki Nagihiko, the dancer of the group. He plays basketball too. Nagihiko was a sophomore, 15 years old. His long purple hair and light brown eyes made him look very innocent. But he's also a player, but not as big of one as Ikuto or Kukai. He was more of leaning to the flirt side

To Kukai's right was Mashiro Rima. She had long, waist length curly flax hair. Rima was a freshmen, 14 like me. She was a petite girl. Her eyes were also a light shade of brown and they were quiet wide, giving her a cute look. She was the princess to all the boys, having servants as she calls it, everywhere she goes. She isn't good at athletics, but loves comedy in secret.

Behind Kukai was Sanjo Kairi. He had neck length green hair. His eyes were a gentle shade of turquoise. He was the brains of the group. He is a freshmen, he's suppose to still be in 8th grade, but he's all smart and stuff so yeah he's 13.

Next To him was his girlfriend, Yuiki Yaya. She's also suppose to be in 8th grade, but thanks to Kairi's tutoring, she was able to skip with him, she's also 13. She had light orange-ish hair the was tied into two short ponytails. Her eyes were the same color as her hair and she was the baby of the group.

To kairi's right, was Hotori Tadase. He is the prince of the school. Tadase's also a freshmen. He had blonde hair to around his neck, and amethyst eyes. He is really nice and polite, but him and Ikuto don't get along too well.

To yaya's left, was Lulu De Morcerf Yamamato. She came from France and everyone expects her to be perfect, not that she isn't. She had blonde hair and light blue eyes.

While Utau and Rima passed, they briefly glanced at me.

I looked back under my hood and smiled

Rima and Utau are they only people in the school who knows what happened to me. Back in Tokyo, when I was still popular, they had met me. We became friends and promised we'd meet each other again.

And so we did. Even though we don't talk in school, we meet up afterschool, at my house. They knew everything about me, and I knew everything about them.

I walked into my third period which was free period, (but we had to stay in a classroom anyways), hanging my head low so no one could see my face, suddenly, I tripped

"Whoops. My mistake." Kiko, one of Saaya's snobby friends snickered.

I picked myself up and brushed myself of any dust and went about my own business.

10 minutes later, I could see Tsukiyomi walk up to me from the corner of my eyes. Did I forget to mention I have free period, lunch, and biology with this guy?

"Hey." He whispered seductively

I just faced the other way

"I can't see your face like that sweety." He chuckled

"Like anyone's ever seen it anyways. It's always been that way. Why would I change it for you?" I sneered, still not looking his way

He chuckled again, "C'mon. Just one peek." His hand came closer to the base of my hood.

Automatically, my hand went across his face

Utau pulled Ikuto back. "C'mon bro."

Ikuto wrangled out of Utau's grip and snaked his arms around me

"Ouch. That hurts." He smirked

"Hinamori Amu right?" He tried once more to take off my hood

I stepped on his foot and ran out of the class

I could hear the class all chiming in to say "OOHHHHH REJECTED!"

"! Where do you think you are going?" Nikaidou-sensei called out to me. Why can't he ever get my name right

I stopped and turned around "It's HINAMORI!" I yelled

"Go back to class!" He shooed me

I sighed. Turning around back to class. Everyone stared at me as I entered. Today was going to be a long day. I thought I saw Tsukiyomi turn to me and glance with interest, but that must have been a mistake. At least he wasn't bothering me anymore. I saw Rima and Utau glance at me and returned the smile I sent them before

**xxxXxxx-Afterschool**

I took of my hoodie and let my shoulder length pink her flow out free. I quickly took a brush and brushed my hair until all the tangles were out. I put eye drops into my eyes so they wouldn't dry up. I changed out of those ugly clothes and put on something more fashionable. I looked into the mirror, and smiled.

While I was waiting for Utau and Rima to appear, I took out a manga to pass the time

Around five minutes later, the doorbell rung

"Amu-chan! Rima and Utau are here!" My mom called up to me. I could hear footsteps quickly come up to my room. Seconds later, my door flew open revealing two blondes

"Hey Amu!" They called out simultaneously, plopping themselves on either side of me

"Today was a close call wasn't it?" Utau complained. "You shouldn't have slapped my brother like that! Now he really wants to know whats under your hood!" She whined

"You are so pretty Amu. Why do you have to hide it?" Rima asked

"Rima..You know why." I sighed, putting down my manga

Rima let out a long groan and fell back. "So much drama." She cried

"Honestly, I think it would be easier if you just took off your hood Amu." Utau stated

"But!" I started to protest

"Yeah Yeah I know. I shouldn't have suggested that. Gomen." She stuck out her tongue apologizing

"Wanna go to the mall?" Rima suggested

"Now THERE'S a good idea! No one will recognize Amu anyways since they've never seen her face!" Utau patted Rima on the back several times before turning into a small argument

**xxxXxxx-The mall! :D**

"Hurry Amu, Rima Hurry!" Utau shouted, already probably 2 miles ahead of us

"Can we go to the food court?" Rima cried out

"I wanna take a breakkkk!" I whined

"Fine!" Utau ran back at light speed and dragged us to the food court

_**..:Ikuto's P.O.V.:..**_

I was at the mall with my best friends, Kukai and Nagihiko. Sounds like something a girl would do right? I don't even remember why we were here in the first place

"Come on Come on!" A girl cried, her voice was VERY similar to Utau's voice. I turned around, to see the girl I expected. She was hanging out with the short girl Rima and…another girl? I've never seen her before.

I tapped Nagi on the shoulder. "Look over there." I pointed to the girl next to Utau.

"UTAU!" I waved to her. When she turned around to see me she looked at the new girl frantically, looking as if they were about to run for it, but I caught them before they could

"You never introduced me to your new friend Utau" She smirked

"She doesn't wanna know you." Utau stuck her tongue out at me

The new girl was a little shorter than Utau. Her strawberry pink hair was shoulder length and in perfect shape. Her golden honey colored eyes sparkled. I could tell that was her natural eye color. Her skin was flawless and she didn't need any makeup at all. She was wearing a white t-shirt that said "Rock my World" With a red guitar as a background and a black mini skirt. She also had on white boots and a black jacket.

"What's your name sexy?" I breathed into her face

She took a step back and looked to Utau

"Her name is…." Utau started

"Her name is Ayumu Shinohara. Jeez Utau, you can't even introduce your own friend?" Rima sighed

The girl called Ayumu glanced and Rima and smiled. Rima giggled

"Well _Ayumu-koi_. Would you like to go on a date with me this Saturday?" I asked seductively

"Aren't you going out with Saaya?" Utau questioned

"Eh. I'll break it to her later." Ikuto said, I said, putting an arm over Ayumu

"Since you haven't said anything, I'll take it as a yes?" I smirked at Ayumu

Ayumu peered over at Utau and Rima, who looked at each other and then nodded.

"I…guess so" Ayumu murmured, her cheeks turned slightly pink.

"Great. Where do you live? I'll pick you up." I smirked

Ayumu looked at me with a horrific expression and then Utau interrupted

"Uhhh how about Ayumu just meet us at the house instead Ikuto?" Utau quickly suggested

"Would that be okay for you sweetheart?" I grinned slyly

"Sureeeeeee." She dragged the word out

"Great. I expect you to be at my house at 7." I grinned, walking away from her

"Good job Ikuto!" Kukai patted me on the back

"Demo..I don't think Ayumu-chan looked very happy when she said yes." Nagi trailed off

"Of course she was happy! Who wouldn't be happy dating a guy like this?" I pointed to myself

"Wanna bet on it?" Nagi glared at me

I chuckled. THE Tsukiyomi Ikuto never loses a bet

"You're on. I bet you I could get her to her to kiss me WILLINGLY." I smirked

"Eh. I don't think it will be that easy." Nagi copied my smirk. We shook hands

"And the loser"

"Has to buy"

"Totally embarrassing"

"Boxers"

"And run"

"out into the middle of the school"

"AFTER school"

"and say"

"GIRLS CANT TOUCH THIS CAUSE I WONT LET THEM. BUT BOYS FEEL FREE TO EXPLORE"

Both me and Nagi busted laughing and said "Deal."

* * *

**Yuki:DONE! I am satisfied! :D**

**Ikuto: i get to go on a date Amu!**

**Amu:BUTBUTBUT! what happened to how i hate ikuto, and stubbornness and stuff?!**

**Yuki:Amu. I wouldn't have made Nagi and Ikuto make a bet if you werent stubborn**

**Amu:So i WILL be stubborn?**

**Ikuto:Aww! you like to be hard to get to?! :D**

**Amu: o_o**

**Yuki: I have one spoiler for you guys though :D Amu's date with Ikuto will not be one of her best dates.**

**Ikuto:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Amu:YESYESYEYS will i do something to Ikuto?!**

**Yuki:-zips mouth- GADFAO DAKDJFO HSDOSRTNSDGOGFJSKRJHKGJS!**

**Ikuto:WHAT?**

**Amu:She said go do Honors!**

**Ikuto:-falls asleep-**

**Nagi: Please R&R!**


	2. Ch2 Strawberry Twist

**Yuki:WHHHHEEEEEEEE! Second chapter! And "Ayumu's" DATE is hereee! I planned it out ALLLL week! :D**

**Amu: -_-"**

**Ikuto:I WANNA SEE THE SCRIPT!**

**Yuki:HAI!-hands Ikuto script-**

**Ikuto:YESSSSSSSS! And no T-T**

**Amu:YESS! IF HE SAID NO THAN THERE MUST BE SOMETHING I DO TO HIM THAT'S BAD IN THERE! YAYYYYYYYY!**

**Yuki:I made two people happy =^_^=**

**Amu&Ikuto:Yuki doesn't own Shugo chara, shugo chara doki, shugo chara party, or shugo chara encore**

**Ikuto:If she does though, the world would be in a bad spot according to her friend ;P**

**Calm and Crazy****:: Yay! I'm glad you think I have talent!! I don't think it's me though, it's the story plotline don't you think? (:**

**Rosara1bunny****::Haha! Calm down I will of course, continue this story! (:**

_**Recap**_

"_Well Ayumu-koi. Would you like to go on a date with me this Saturday?" I asked seductively_

"_I…guess so" Ayumu murmured, her cheeks turned slightly pink._

"_You're on. I bet you I could get her to her to kiss me WILLINGLY." I smirked_

"_Eh. I don't think it will be that easy." Nagi copied my smirk. We shook hands_

_**..:Amu's P.O.V.:..**_

Wow.

I take off my disguise ONCE and I have a date

But not just ANY date though

A date with TSUKIYOMI IKUTO!

I know I know.

WHAT THE HELL?

Yup. I'm thinking the same thing. Why DID I say yes to him in the first place?!

"THIS SUCKS!" I yelled softly(is that even possible?)

I threw myself back onto my bed, trying not to wake my parents

Its 3am and I need to go to school tomorrow!

I closed my eyes, trying to go to sleep.3 minutes later, I realized that wasn't working

**xxxXxxx-Morning**

"Onee-chan!!!!!! OHIYO!" My little sister, Ami wailed

"ONEE-CHAN! Wake up! You have to take me to school today and you're going to be LATE!" She shrieked, making me jolt upright

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT IM UP! WHAT'S ON FIRE?!"I yelped.

Ami sighed. I glanced over to the clock. 8;15?!

"OH SH- Sharkfins! I'm going to be late for school! WHY DIDN'T YOU MAKE ME UP AMI?!"

"I-"

"No excuses!"

"But I-"

"Ami! Go! I have to change!"

"Onee-"

"Go!"

Ami puffed up her cheeks, took one deep breath and said, "I DID TRY TO WAKE YOU UP! SINCE 7:45 ACTUALLY! YOU ARE SUCH A HEAVY SLEEPER ONEE-CHAN!" And she quickly ran out the door

I sighed and did the morning routine(you know, brushing your teeth, washing your face? :D)

I pulled my hair into a bun and put a black hoodie on, making sure it covered most of my face. Then, I put on my huge nerdy looking glasses that looked like shades for nerds.

I decided I would wear sweats today instead of jeans, just to make Tsukiyomi stay away from me

**xxxXxxx-Lunch**

I swiftly grabbed my food away from Utau's greedy hands.

I took one glance around the cafeteria and then at the double doors. Where is Amu?! She's LATE!

"Are you sure about doing this Rima?" Utau asked worryingly

"We're her friends. I can't stand people making fun of her!" I replied

Amu came running into the cafeteria, WITH SWEATS?! When this girl wants to be ugly, she REALLY is dedicated to it. Well, unfortunately, she slipped. Everyone started laughing, and Utau stood up from her seat, and walked over to Amu

"Daijobu Amu?" "Are you Alright, Amu?"* Utau smiled, holding out her hand. Gasps and whispers were heard across the room.

Utau's being nice to that dork?"

"No way! Is ugly the new pretty?"

"This is so wrong!"

"Maybe if I fall, Utau-sama will help me up!"

"Utau!? What are you doing?!" Amu shrieked

"I'm tired of pretending I don't know you! I feel like such a bad friend! And Rima feels the same way!" She pointed to me. I nodded my head

Lulu gasped, and turned to me

"Is this true?" She asked calmly

"Do we lie?" I stated

Lulu shrugged, and went back to eating like nothing was surprising. Ikuto on the other hand, had the opposite reaction.

"What are you doing Utau?!" He yelled

"Get your hands off me Ikuto. I'm tired of listening to you. Especially when you make fun of Amu. She is MY friend, and no matter what you say, you can't change it!"

The 2 siblings continued to glare at eachother.

All of a sudden, the bell rang and lunch was over.

"See Ikuto?! Now I don't even get to finish lunch!" Utau sneered, stuffing a bag of chips into her purse

Ikuto, being the one to ALWAYS spoil his sister, went to buy her some more.

**xxxXxxxXxxx-Saturday(THE DATEEE! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOREVER TO WRITE THIS :D)**

_**..:Amu's P.O.V.:..**_

Okay. Today's the day. My date with Ikuto is here. It was 5:30, and my phone rang.

"AMU make sure you wear something formal! IKUTO'S TAKING YOU TO LE MEURICE!!!!" She screeched into the phone

"OH MY GOD. HOW DOES HE EVEN AFFORD IT?!" I yelled

"Amu…I'm a SINGER. Our father is TSUKIYOMI ARUTO, a famous violinist, our mother is the daughter of the founder of EASTER, and Ikuto is a violinist PRODIEGY." She explained as if it was obvious.

"OH MY GOD. I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT TO WEAR! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER!?" I yelled frantically

"Don't worry Amu, remember when we were at the mall the other day? And we saw that awesome Black off shoulder dress?! WELL. It's on its way to your house now. Along with accessories you can pick from yourself."

"YOU ARE THE BEST UTAU I LOVE YOU." Suddenly, the doorbell rung

"AMU-CHAN! WHY IS THERE SUCH A FANCY DRESS AND ETC. AT OUR DOORWAY?! ARE YOU GOING OUT ON A DATE?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO AMU-CHAN!"(you can guess who said this ;P)

I ran downstairs quickly before my dad cries a river

"Oh Amu-chan. You're growing up!" My mother smiled

I smiled back, and quickly went up to my room to change

When I was done, I was wearing a long-sleeved white shirt under my black dress. I wore purple with black diamond leggings and white boots that reached mid-thigh. Since it was cold, I chose to wear the orange-ish jacket that Utau lent me instead of the black thin one. I then curled my hair and tied it into two pony-tails with a purple X clip.(link on profile!)

I had to mentally prepare myself.

'_Okay breathe Amu. No, Ayumu. You need to make sure you spill nothing to this guy.'_

"AMU! The limo guy says to hurry, hurry!" Ami chirped.

"COMING!" I yell back

When I arrived at his house, I was in awe. It wasn't a HOUSE, it was a MANSION!(link on profile!)

I had to walk a long way just to get to the door, even when I got there, there was a man standing outside, probably a guard or something

"Who are you?" He questioned

"S-Shinohara Ayumu" I stuttered

"Ah. Yes. Utau-sama has told me about you. Please, come in" He bowed and opened the door. I thanked him, and quickly ran inside, embarrassed.

"Amu!" Utau waved

"UTAU!!!!" I said frantically, what if Ikuto heard?! Or the guard?!

"Don't worry Amu, the guard only pays attention on what happens outside, unless he hears screaming in here. And Ikuto is in the other house." Utau pointed to the building across the swimming pool

"Holy fuck" My mouth dropped

"C'mon! Stop gawking! Save it for my brother." She took my hand, and pulled me to Ikuto's building.

So she shoved me into Ikuto's place and ran off

"Ayumu?" A husky called out

"Uhhh yeah?" I called back, not knowing what else to say

Suddenly, a pair of strong arms snaked around my waist. I couldn't help but yelp and jump.

"Ikuto?!"

"The one and only" He smirked as if he was that important

He was…Well…gorgeous. I never imagined Tsukiyomi Ikuto in a tux.(link on profile!) The things he wore to school looked completely different. His clothing was more of, the rebel style, but now, he looks like a complete gentlemen. If he was smirking of course.

"This…is your place?" I asked

"Duh." He sighed looking bored

"So where is it you're taking me again?" I said uncertainly

"You don't wanna go look around?" He raised his eyebrows

"Iuno. You look bored." I replyed slowly

"Well too bad. Come on." He grabbed my hand and led me into several rooms. What caught my attention the most was his bedroom

It was like a regular boys room. If you were only to glance at it, it would look like any other boys room. Besides the huge balcony door and the view. Of course, my room had a balcony to it too. But when you sat on his bed, it was super soft. I felt like I could sleep just sitting on it.

"Like it?" He smirked, putting his hands into his pockets

"Its…nice" I replied, smiling. Just than my stomach growled. He just laughed and I blushed

"Let's go eat?" He asked walking out of his room. I just followed him, knowing I WOULD get lost in his place.

His car…was AMAZING.(Link on profile!)

"Are you gonna get in or are you gonna just stand and gawk?" He yelled out to me

"Coming!" I started walking, but stopped when my phone rang

"_You leave me Breathless_

_You're everything good in my life_

_You leave me breathless_

_I still can't believe you're mine_

_You just walked out of one of my dreams.._

_So beautiful you're le-"(I do not own this song!(: Breathless by Shayne Ward)_

"MushiMushi? I answered

"GOOD LUCK AMU!" Both Utau and Rima screamed into the phone

"E-eh?!" I yelled back, looking up to the window to Utau's room, only to see both Utau and Rima waving to me

"Ayumu?" Ikuto asked, a bit annoyed

"Coming!" I called, running to his car

_**..:Ikuto's P.O.V.:..**_

Okay. What the hell. Why did I show Ayumu to my room? Don't I usually show them the guest room, which is all gorgeous and rich-like? I peered over to Ayumu, she was mouthing to the words to the song on the radio and smiling.

Did I ever mention how pretty and sparkly her e-

WHOAWHOAWHOAWHOA!

Did I just think pretty and sparkly?!

"What's pretty and sparkly Ikuto?" Ayumu asked, raising her eyebrows

Oh shit. I was saying things out loud

"Umm..Yeah, you are Ikuto. And it's creeping me out." Amu fidgeted in her seat

Oh fuck. I needa stop. Why am I acting this way towards her?! What the hell!? I need to end this date quickly

I glanced over at her to make sure I wasn't talking out loud

I sighed and parked the car, and put on my infamous smirk. I got out of the car before she did, and opened the door for her

"Thank…you?" She said in a weird tone. It sorta sounds like she was freaked out from what I did

"You're welcome, _Ayumu-koi" _I smirked andheld her hand

When we walked into the restaurant, I saw a women around 18 look over to me, and quickly walked this way

"May I help you _sir_?" He said sweetly to me

"Uh yeah, I reserved a table under Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

"TSU-TSU-TSU-TSUKIYOMI?!" She squealed, than looked over to Ayumu

"Is this your sister?" She snarled

"No. She's my date" I smirked, pulling Ayumu closer, she blushed. How cute.

The waitress glared at her and showed us to our table. I ordered for us and the lady left without another word.

"So Ayumu. Like the place?"

"Its..okay I guess." She mumbled

Okay? This is the most POPULAR restaurant in Osaka!

"So Ayumu. How come I haven't seen you around often? How'd you meet Utau?" I asked

"UUHHH. I-I just recently moved here, Utau was my first friend here." She stuttered

"Oh really?" I smirked

"Yup." She said proudly

"You know, you aren't like most girls." I muttered to myself

"I-I-I-I'm not?" She stuttered again. SHIT I need to stop thinking out loud!

"You really aren't. Most girls would die when I look at them. You sorta remind me of this girl at school."

Her eyes lit up, and she bent forward

"Really? What's her name?" Ayumu asked

"Nah. You don't know her. She's a big nerd. Ugly too." I leaned back onto my chair

"I don't judge people by their looks Ikuto." Her face wrinkled up

I sighed. "Her name is Hinamori Amu. Never seen her face. Never cared. And I don't think she cares either." I said nonchalantly

"H-Hinamori Amu?!" She practically choked on her water

"You know her?" I raised an eyebrow

"I-I've heard of her I guess." She mumbled

"So have you heard anything about me?" I grinned

"Actually yes. A lot to tell you the truth. I heard you were going out with a girl named Saaya. How did she take the news when you broke up with her?" She asked

"I didn't break up with her yet. But she'll probably be devastated." I snickered

She stood up from her chair

"WHAT?! You're cheating on her with ME?" She yelled

"Yeah. What's wrong?" I questioned

"WHAT'S WRONG?! I DON'T WANT TO GO OUT WITH YOU WHILE YOU'RE GOING OUT WITH SOMEONE! IS IT THAT HARD TO SAY I WANNA BREAK UP? IF IT'S SO HARD FOR YOU, WHY DON'T I DO YOU A BIG FAVOR AND DO IT FOR YOU? WE ARE OVER!" She yelled, picked up her stuff, and dialed a number on her cell. Probably Utau or Rima to pick her up.

But one thing was out of place though

Something did not just feel right

And I didn't realize what it was until she was gone

My heart hurts

**xxxXxxx**

**Yuki:OMG FINALLY DONE D: I've been slaking off too much**

**Ikuto:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! **

**Amu:YESSSSSSSSSSSSS!**

**Yuki:I have one spoiler for you guys. Ikuto starts to like "Ayumu" first! Before "Ayumu" starts to like Ikuto. And also, Ikuto doesn't find out the secret with Ayumu and Amu until WAYYYYYY later**

**Ikuto:Why am I so dense?!**

**Amu:Arent you always?**

**Ikuto:I'm so dense, I drown in my own hotness :D**

**Amu:…That didn't make sense**

**Ikuto:DOESN'T MATTER. ALL THAT MATTERS IS THAT IM HOT AND YOU SHOULD LOVE ME**

**Yuki:You sound desperate**

**Amu:PLEASE R&R!**

_**Preview**_

"_**I DON'T NEED A TUTOR!"**_

"_**You know my ex-girlfriend?"**_

"_**You might be more interesting than I thought"**_

"_**I'm sorry."**_


	3. Ch 3 A change of heart

**Yuki:OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG :D 14 reviews and two chapters! :DDDDD im so incredibley happppyyy! I've decided when this story hits chapter five, the bestest reviewers get to guest star in the story! :O Yes yes, for one whole chapter you shall be able to hang out with ALLLL THE AWESOMEST CHARACTERS EVERRRRRR. I shall PM you if I decide you get to be in my story! And VERY sorry for the late update peoples!!!! I had a hard time in school! ]:**

**Ikuto: That's a lot of words for someone who barely does her homework**

**Yuki:Shutup Ikuto! Homework has nothing to do with this**

**Amu: Yeah! Yuki is doing something in return of the awesome reviewers!**

**Yuki:WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH im such a bad person! I haven't updated in….THREE WEEKS?! D:**

**Amu:Yuki does not own Shugo chara! Shugo chara doki! Shugo Chara Party! Or shugo chara encore!**

**Ikuto:What a mouthful**

**

* * *

  
**

**animeluver713**** :Yes, tsktsk Ikuto! Yayy! This is the second time you've reviewed! :3**

**fringeperson****: New reviewer!!Yes, yess, Gogo Amu-chan! Let's just hope Amu wont get too caught up in being champion :P**

**Calm and Crazy****: You reviews are just too awesome :'D I must continue to write this well for a reviewer like you! :3**

**Thanks to all the other reviewers:****kazumalova****,****Diamond Satellite****, ****Saicy****,****Blue-Cat-94****,****IkutoxAmu**

_**Recap**_

"_WHAT'S WRONG?! I DON'T WANT TO GO OUT WITH YOU WHILE YOU'RE GOING OUT WITH SOMEONE! IS IT THAT HARD TO SAY I WANNA BREAK UP? IF IT'S SO HARD FOR YOU, WHY DON'T I DO YOU A BIG FAVOR AND DO IT FOR YOU? WE ARE OVER!" She yelled, picked up her stuff, and dialed a number on her cell. Probably Utau or Rima to pick her up._

_But one thing was out of place though_

_Something did not just feel right_

_And I didn't realize what it was until she was gone_

_My heart hurts_

_**..:Amu's P.O.V.:..**_

I'm so glad Ikuto doesn't know the I'm Ayumu. I could never go to school and face him after what happened last night

As I walked into Geometry(Idk if this is for juniors, but pretend it is!) Utau greeted me with a warm smile

"OHIYO AMU-CHAN!" She shrieked

"I just saw you like, a period ago Utau" I laughed, and looked over at Ik- No, Tsukiyomi

Something was different with him, there were fangirls surrounding him like usual, all flirting with him. I saw him glare at Saaya and say something to her. She started to tear up, and she ran out of the room crying

"Well. There you go Amu. Ikuto broke up with Saaya." Rima whispered

"AH! W-w-w-when did you get there!?" I yelped

"Oh. So this is how Amu-chan is up close." Nagihiko teased putting his hand on my hood. I brushed it off

"Eeeeeehhh? I wanna see Hinamori's face!" Kukai popped out of nowhere next to Utau. She pushed him away

"Oh. Hinamori-san is here." Tadase stated politely to Lulu

"Hinamori Amu?" Lulu glanced to me and turned back

"N-n-no way do I want to be friends with her! I-i-i-i-its not like I've always felt bad for how people treated her especially Saaya!" Lulu quickly covered her mouth and everyone besides me laughed

Did I mention, Lulu and Saaya are supposedly friends? Lulu doesn't know it, but it's easy to see that Saaya is using Lulu to get closer to Iku- TSUKIYOMI!

Tsukiyomi stood up from his seat and walked over to us. He put and arm around Utau and leaned on her

"What's with all the commotion here?" He said in a monotone

"Well. Since Utau and Rima are friends with Amu-chan, I wanted to be able to know her as well." Nagihiko smiled at me.

Even under my hood, I knew everyone could see me blushing

"Friends with that Dork?" He sneered, and went back to his seat

**xxxXxxx-After class**

The bell rung and I gathered my things and quickly dashed out the room. Not before Nikaidou-sensei stopped me though

"Wait. I have to speak to you and Tsukiyomi-san." He stated

Was I in trouble? Did that idiot tell something to Nikaidou?

When Tsukiyomi finally reached the front of the class, Nikaidou cleared his throat

"Well…Hinamori-san, I think you are aware of this, but if not, you seem to be failing this class…" He started

'_PLEASE don't tell me he's making Tsukiyomi tutor me. PLEASE don't tell me he's making Tsukiyomi tutor me.'_

"I want Tsukiyomi-san to tutor you." He finished

"WHAT?!" We both shouted

"Nikaidou-sensei please have some heart, why do I have to be tutored by HIM?" I pointed to the blue haired ass next to me

"Tsk. You make it sound like I want to tutor you." He rolled his eyes

How strange huh? Just yesterday, he loved to flirt with me. I can't believe for just a moment, I thought he might have made a good boyfriend!

"So, Nikaidou-sensei, let's start talking about your next bonu-"

"Are you trying to BRIBE me sir?" Nikaidou glared

"B-"

"NO BUTS. If Hinamori-san fails this class, so will you!" Then he walked out of the class

"Hmp. Let's just get this over with." He looked over at me

"What?!" I sneered

"Isn't it hot in that hoodie all the time?" He questioned

"W-why do you ask? Its my privacy!" I stuttered

"No reason." He mumbled

**xxxXxxx-Afterschool**

"So you want me to go to your house, or my house?" I asked him

"Don't get your hopes up kid. We're going to your house." He smirked

"G-get my hopes up?!" I screeched, reaching out for my skateboard, but a pair of tan hands had gotten to them before me

"Hey!" I yelled

He just chuckled, and left me to go first.

"You don't even know where my house is!" I screamed, and scrambled after him.

**xxxXxxx- Amu's House**

_**..:Ikuto's P.O.V.:..**_

Alas, I reached the dorks house, with her trampling behind me, her ugly hoodie still on.

I sighed and knocked on the door.

A lady with brown hair around her 30's answered

"Oh my. A boy?" she asked, stunned

Another person, man to be exact, appeared at the word, 'boy'

"BOY?! AMU-CHAN BROUGHT HER BOYFRIEND HOME?!" He practically fell out of the chair he sat on.

I primed myself up so I could make a good impression

"Actually, I'm Hinamori-san's tutor for geometry." I stated politely

I saw her mom shove her dad into some corner

"I'm sorry, but Amu-chan isn't home ywt."

And as if on que, Amu appeared

"TSUKIYOMI!" she yelled angrily

"Amu-chan! That is rude!" Her mom scolded

"Yeah Amu-chan, it's rude." I smirked

"Don't call me that." She growled and stepped into house

I followed after her and went into her room.

She was about to take off her hoodie when she looked back. Damn

"Excuse me?" She sneered

"What?" I asked innocently

"GET OUT SO I CAN CHANGE!" And she shoved me out

"Amuuuu~" I whined

"SHUTUP!" She yelled

So I just stayed outside her door, for around 10 minutes, before she opened her door again

She wasn't wearing her hoodie anymore but she was wearing one of those ugly nerd sunshade glasses, and some really weird capris and a failed plaid shirt. She was also wearing this really ugly baseball cap, hiding all of her hair. Probably too ugly to be seen by anyone

I went into her room, and immediately went to her bed and laid down.

"You don't mind if I call my ex for a bit do you?" I asked her, wanting to call Ayumu and fix things with her. Wait huh? Fix what? I don't have to fix anything! I just think she's super hot. Yup. That's it.

"Sure. Go ahead." She said, yawning, and then sitting down onto a bean bag

I dialed her number, and clicked call. It rang a few times, and then I heard a ring from under Amu's blanket

_You leave me breathless_

_I still can't believe you're mine_

_You just walked out of one of my dreams.._

"Umm..Amu?" I called out to her

"Hmmmm?" She said sleepily, probably just started falling asleep.

I lifted up her blanket, to find Ayumu's cell underneath it

I lifted it up

"Why do you have my ex's phone? And her exact ringtone?" I looked at her

She immediately jumped up

"OHSHIT!"

"What?" I raised my eyebrow at her

"uhh..Ayumu is actually one of my closest friends. She must have left her phone her when she came over."

"You know my ex?"

"Yeah. She told me all about you guys date yesterday."

"Did she describe it badly?"

"It was bad. Stupid." She hit me on my head lightly

"Whatever." I mumbled rolling back over on her bed

"Why did you have to do that?" Amu wondered

"What?" I asked, looking back at her

"Why couldn't you just break up with Saaya before you asked her out?" Amu said more specifically

"…I don't know. I sort of forgot about everyone else when I was with her." I sighed

"Did you know how much that hurts Ikuto?" She mumbled

"What?"

"Nothing."

I closed my eyes again. And then opened them

"Amu." I whispered

"Yes?"

"You wanna know something?" I asked her, unsure of what I was doing

"um. Depends on what it is."

And without thinking, I blurted out the next fact

"My heart hurted when she left."

"WHOAWHOAWHOA. Are you for real?!" Amu yelled, interested

"Yeah." I sighed

"Well, maybe you should go ask her for a second chance?" Amu offered

"Why would I do that?" I questioned

"Because! Do you want Ayumu to have a bad impression of you forever? Besides, you said your heart hurted right? That means you have something for her!" She yelled

"Oh. Fine. I'll do that later. First, I need to teach you your geometry stuff." I groaned and sat up.

"You might be more then what I thought." I mumbled before she sat down next to me

**xxxXxxx-Next day(Saturday)**

_**..:Amu's P.O.V.:..**_

I told Utau&Rima the whole thing, and they 'invited' Ayumu back to their house.

My cell rang, and I looked at the caller ID to find that it was Ikuto. How did he even know my number?!

"MushiMushi?"

"Hey Amu."

"How'd you get my number?!"

"That's not important, Ayumu's coming to my house. And I want to ask her out again. I just don't know what to do."

"Wow. Really?! THE TSUKIYOMI IKUTO doesn't know how to reask a girl out?"

"I'm not joking Amu. I really need your help."

"Fine. Just be don't be a jerk to her."

"What do you mean?"

"Like, don't make any jokes about other girls, or about how much of a player you are. Don't act cocky either."

"Oh. Okay."

"DON'T act so perverted either."

"I cant do that."

"Why not?!"

"Its in my blood. I cant stop it." I can feel his smirk on the other end of the line

"Fine. Just don't overdo it okay? I have to go. Bye." And then I hung up. I put on some skinnys and a yellow Hollister t-shirt and some vans and went off to Ikuto's house.

**xxxXxxx-Ikuto's house**

Utau&Rima were both there to greet me

"Hey Ayumu!" They both called out, and we hugged

"Hey guys." I smiled

"SO you know what Ikuto's gonna do right?" they both shouted excitedly

"Yeah Yeah." I laughed

"And what are you going say?" Utau asked

"Iuno. Depends on his acts today." I sighed

"Okay here he comes. Lets go Rima!" Utau pushed her away, and Rima winked at me

"Hey" I could feel a husky breath beside me

"Hello Ikuto." I tried to act annoyed

"Lets go over to my side of the house." He pulled my hand

I yanked my hand out and said firmly "no"

"Why not?" He complained

"I don't wanna." I answered

"Ayumu..I'm sorry for what happened on our date." He said

"I don't care." I replied sternly

"Ayumu, please just come to my side of the house."

"For what?" I raised my eyebrow, unaware that I let my guard down

He smirked, and pulled me with him

"WHAT THE HELL IKUTO?!" I yelled at him

He sighed, before looking at me and said

"I really am sorry. And the reason im doing this is because I want you to give me another chance." He said, I THINK sincerely

"Well..I don't know."

"Please? I promise I won't do the same thing I did before." He pleaded

Whoa wait. The Ikuto PLEADED? Whats wrong with this world?

But in the end, I smiled and nodded

He smiled. SMILED! WHOA?! AM I ABOUT TO DIE OR SOMETHING?! Anyways, he smiled, and hugged me

When he let go, I said to him "Don't ever try to beg again. It was so weird." He grinned, and nodded.

But, even though it seems things are getting better, it might just be the opposite

"So you are friends with this Hinamori Amu girl?"

**Yuki:DONE DONE DONEEE! :D**

**Ikuto:……**

**Yuki:He still mad?**

**Amu:Yup.**

**Yuki:Oh well. If hes gonna play the silent game with me, I guess the next chapter we'll have to turn this to a Tadamu story right amu?**

**Amu:YESSS! GOD UNDERSTANDS ME!!!!**

**Yuki: o______o Well readers, I am very sorry but, due to Ikuto's behavior, this will turn into a Tadamu story –wink wink-**

**Ikuto:NOOOOOOOO! Yuki!**

**Yuki:Did you just hear someone talk Amu?**

**Amu: Nope. I think you are going crazy Yuki**

**Ikuto: YUKI! YOU CANT MAKE THIS AN AMUTO STORY PLEASEE!!!**

**Yuki:Okay. I'm almost positive I heard a voice this time**

**Amu:Well, no one besides us is talking, and Ikuto is playing the silent game remember?**

**Yuki:Oh. I was gonna make Ikuto do the honors but ohwell. SUU!**

**Suu:Please R&R but remember! Next chapter is "tadamu" –wink wink-**

**Ikuto:NOOOO STOP PLEASE! THE TORTURE!**


	4. Ch4 The nowpopular loser

**Yuki: WAAAAHHH! IM SUCH A BAD PERSON! I don't know how long its been since I've last updated! –stands in a clear field ready to be a target for throwing oranges-**

**Amu: Stop over reacting and just start the story!**

**Yuki: BUT I'VE BEEN SO HORRIBLE TO THE REVIEWERS! I MUST GO AND REPENT**

**Ikuto:SHUTUP YUKI AND JUST START THE STORY**

**Yuki: you guys are soooo boring -_- SOMEONE DO DISCLAIMER!**

**Suu:Yuki doesn't own shugo chara, shugo chara doki, shugo chara party, or shugo chara encore!**

**Ayu4u****: OMG that's sooo cool! I did not know you're name was also Ayumu. (obviously since this is the first time I've even talked to you ;P)**

**Rosara1bunny**** :YAY! You've reviewed before too! & it'll be a while before Ikuto finds out the truth. /: because SOMEONE is so very dense (Ikuto:HEEEEY!)**

**Thanks to all the other reviewers!; wonder girls, saicy, and ruiko.**

_**Recap**_

_"Please? I promise I won't do the same thing I did before." He pleaded_

_Whoa wait. The Ikuto PLEADED? Whats wrong with this world?_

_But in the end, I smiled and nodded_

_He smiled. SMILED! WHOA? AM I ABOUT TO DIE OR SOMETHING? Anyways, he smiled, and hugged me_

_When he let go, I said to him "Don't ever try to beg again. It was so weird." He grinned, and nodded._

_But, even though it seems things are getting better, it might just be the opposite_

_"So you are friends with this Hinamori Amu girl?"_

_**..:Amu's P.O.V.:..**_

"Uhhh…yeahh. We're what you call 'two peas in a pod'" I said uncertainly, would he get suspicious?

"Oh. Why didn't you tell me before?" He asked

"Errr. I don't know. I didn't feel like it?" I tried to make a joke, but he didn't seem too happy about it.

"Well, I have to tutor that Amu girl every Monday, Wednesdays, and Fridays. Do you want to come with me?" He offered

Oh shit. What should I say? Wait no, WHAT should be my reason for not going?

"Uhh. I can't Ikuto sorry. On those days, I have to go to my parents company and stay there until they're done working." I said, trying to sound sad

"Oh. How about Tuesday and Thursday then? I can come over to your house." He asked. DAMN this guy is so persistent

"My parents don't really like my friends, or BOYFRIENDS in the house really. I can come over to yours anytime though." I smiled.

"Alright then. Every Tuesday and Thursday afterschool, you come to my house okay?" He smirked

"Okay." I said

xxxXxxx-Friday at school

I walked through the halls, my nerdy look still on. The only difference is that today, I walk through the halls with Utau and Rima. Everyone look at me as if I had drugged the populars into liking me. Today was the first day I didn't wear my hood. I wore a baseball cap with a ultra frilly pink shirt with black sweats. Horrible right? BUT ANYWAYS. I put on contacts to make my eyes an ugly dull poop brown color.

"AWWWW! THAT'S SOOO CUTE AMU!"Utau squealed after I told her what happened with me and Ikuto

"Utau. Stop being so loud. People are looking at you." Rima sighed

"WHATEVER. ANYWAYS. You wanna sit with us during lunch Amu?" Utau smiled

"Mhm. Good Idea. No one in the populars group seem to have a problem with you anymore. Not even Ikuto I think."

Speak of the devil, and he shall come. Ikuto appeared out of no where dragged me away from the both of them. I heard people saying something like "Yeah Ikuto! Show that loser her place in school!"

"What are you doing Ikuto?" I shrieked when he finally stopped pulling me

He turned so that his back was facing me, and said "It worked."

I was confused, "What worked?"

He turned back and glared at me. I stood there, hand on my chin, trying to think of what it was Ikuto was thinking about

"OOOOH. You're talking about the Ayumu thing!" I exclaimed, pounding my fist into the palm of my other hand

He sighed and said "you're completely hopeless. So today, afterschool, don't forget that I have to tutor you."

"Shouldn't you be the one forgetting that you have to tutor me? I mean, im the LOSER of the school, who wouldn't want to forget that they have to tutor me?" I mused

"Well. The populars seem to like you enough. And you even helped me with my Ex. You don't really seem that bad. Soooo…" He trailed off.

For a second, I forgot that I was suppose to be a loser and giggled like I usually did when im "Ayumu". Ikuto turned and stared at me

"What?" I asked, annoyed

"For a second, you really sounded like Ayumu there." His eyebrows raising

"HAHA." I snorted. "Me and her are close, but theres NO WAY you could mistake my laugh for hers." Then, I quickly left to 1st period.(LETS SKIP TO THIRD PERIOD FOR MORE AMUTO! :D)

Today, is a VERY long day. I swear god is making this day drag out, so I could die somewhere along the way. I had to pull myself all the way to my 3rd period, which was a free period. Which also means Ikuto's in there. Which also means his fangirls and Saaya were in there. Which also besides that means the populars were in there, which also includes Rima and Utau! Dang. I used a lot of "which also"

When I entered the room, Saaya was all up against Ikuto, probably trying to seduce him. I could see that Ikuto was in disgust and struggling to push her away. "Ew Ikuto look! It's that ugly loser. Aren't you glad that I look like the worlds next top model instead of like that?" She pointed one of her witch fingers at me.

Ikuto sighed and he ACTUALLY called me over. Surprising huh?

"ACTUALLY Saaya" He smirked. Uh oh. Smirks from Ikuto=something evil is being plotted. "Me and Amu are quite good friends now. So I don't really appreciate you calling her that." He said as he put his arms around me

"B-BAKA! Who ever said we were friends?" I yelled

Saaya glared at me. " YOU LITTLE SCUMBAG. FIRST YOU TAKE AWAY ALL MY FRIENDS NOW YOU TRY TO SEDUCE MY BOYFRIEND!"(By FRIENDS she means Tadase, Nagi, Utau, Rima, etcccc.& boyfriend…well, you know who."

I stared at her. The anger in me rising. Was she really that conceited? "First of all SAAYA. The people you call your "friends" don't even LIKE you. Think about it. They never listen to you, they never stay by you, you can even say they don't give a FUCK about you. & second, Ikuto is NOT your boyfriend. Stop being so clingy and GET over it." I shouted

Saaya gritted her teeth. "Ikuto! Tell that little, sorry for being so impolite, but that little BITCH her place."

Ikuto just glanced at Saaya and said "No, I think you should listen to her. You're just a ignorant, conceited little spoiled brat. You don't know your place." And with that, he walked off, and I followed him

"Thanks Ikuto." I smiled

"No problem." And then the bell rung for lunch.

Yes, today, I Hinamori Amu, the loser, was walking to lunch with Tsukiyomi Ikuto, the heartthrob.

"Hey." His husky voice rang through my ears

"hmm?" I turned to look at him

"Do you want to sit with us today?" He smirked

"Yeah." A faint pink slid across my face

"I knew you were interested in me. After all, I AM the most hottest guy in school." He pointed to himself. Maybe this guy and Saaya had more in common then I thought.

"DON'T FLATTER YOURSELF! Rima and Utau had already invited me! That's the only reason why I said yes!" I was proud of myself for that comeback

"Whatever you say" he chuckled

I was furious at how he thought I was going to sit at that table because of HIM, and so I stomped my way all the way to the cafeteria.

As I took my seat in between Rima and Utau, I felt everybodys stare bore into my back.

"Don't worry about them." Rima whispered into my ear

"i-I know!" I said, flustered.

At that moment, Tadase, Nagihiko, Kukai, and Lulu came to the table.

"Ohiyo Amu." Tadase&Nagihiko greeted

"Yo Hinamori!" Kukai grinned

"H-hinamori Amu?" Lulu said, shocked. "Why is she here!" Lulu exclaimed

Ikuto came out of NOWHERE again for the second time today and butted into the conversation.

"I invited her here, and she said yes." He sneered

"I TOLD YOU ALREADY! I CAME BECAUSE UTAU AND RIMA INVITED ME BEFORE YOU!" I hollered

"Do you want to go there again?" He whispered into my ear and I could feel the heat on my face go up and I sat back down

"AMU-CHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Yaya yelled as she took her seat beside Lulu and Kairi right next to her.

"NEH NEH AMU-CHII. I don't think you're ugly at all! Yaya wants you to be Yaya's BEST FRIEND actually!" She cheered

"Ahaha….uhh. that's nice Yaya." I replied, not knowing what else to say.

And just like that, they day went by in a whirr. How strange, just in the morning, it seemed like the day would never end, and now that it did, I kind of missed it. Today was by far one of my best days at school as a loser. And now, the thing I have to deal with once again, is my awful tutor, who's supposedly my "best friend" Ayumu's boyfriend.

I was in my room, I was already dressed as Ikuto knows "Amu". (OH I forgot to mention! "Ayumu's" phone number is Amu's real phone number, then phone number Ikuto uses to call Amu's is actually on her mom's phone.) I just got off my moms phone talking to him. He was a little late today because Utau was "borrowing" him for experiments.

Suddenly, the doorbell rung downstairs and my mom called for me. I flew down the stairs before my dad floods the house with tears again and greeted none other then Ikuto.

"Hey Amu. Shall we start studying since we're already late?" He grinned

**Yuki:MWHAHAHAHAHA. I ALWAYS have a reason to stop the story at a certain place. I believe its called. CLIFFHANGER :D (I hate those. But OH WELL. It fits :D)**

**Ikuto: SO what kind of torture are you gonna put me through this time before you let me have Amu?**

**Yuki: Im not TELLING YOUUUUU.**

**Ikuto:Wait, so you are gonna do something to me?**

**Yuki:NOOOOTTT TELLING YOUUUU.**

**Amu:Can you pretty please show it to meee?(:**

**Yuki:Of COURSE Amu! Anything for a nice mannered girl like you! –shows amu script-**

**Amu:o_o**

**Ikuto:Can you pretty please show it to meee?(:**

**Yuki:NO. you stay here and watch this…whatever you call it we're talking in. Amu, lets go eat ice cream. **

**Amu:okay!**

**Ikuto:THAT'S SOOOO UNFAIR!**

**Yuki:DON'T FORGET THE HONORS IKUTO. I will chop off your tail if I have little reviews. –leaves with Amu-**

**Ikuto:PLEASE R&R BEFORE SHE CUTS MY BEAAUUUTIIFUUUL TAIL OFF! **


	5. Ch5 Taketomi island! pt 1

**Yuki:HEEEY AGAIN EVERYONE :D The guest stars for todays special chapter is Rosara1Bunny & ****XxXBlue 'N Green DinysawrzXxX**

**Kameko:Hey everyone! (:**

**Chieko: HEEEY!(: **

**Ikuto:NOOO GUEST STARS=LESS TIME IN THE STORY FOR ME AND AMUUU.**

**Amu: shutup Ikuto! If it weren't for those peoples constant reviews, there wouldn't be a story for you and me.**

**Ikuto:oh. Okay. GUEST STARS, DISCLAIMER.**

**Yuki:….first of all, they are GUESTS. Which mean they don't do "disclaimer". And second of all, YOU DON'T COMMAND PEOPLE TO DO THE DISCLAIMER. I DO. So, I command-**

**Ikuto:I know I know. Yuki doesn't own anything from Shugo chara, shugo chara doki, shugo chara party, and shugo chara encore nor the characters of the guest stars.**

**Yuki:I was gonna tell Amu to do it but okay. :D**

**Kawaii Nya****: I would NEVER literally cut off Ikuto's tail. That would probably kill of more than half of his cuteness! **

**FlowerFairy9751****: Thankyou! And it actually took me a very long time to come up with that title. ._.**

**sajere1**** :THANK THIS PERSON REVIEWERS. He/she gave me an idea for this story.(:**

**Thanks to the other reviewers;** **XxXBlue 'N Green DinysawrzXxX**** , ****Rosara1Bunny,** **meatbunluver****, ****xXYoraXx****, ****FireheartMatermind****, & ****mitsukiangel****.**

_**Recap**_

_Suddenly, the doorbell rung downstairs and my mom called for me. I flew down the stairs before my dad floods the house with tears again and greeted none other then Ikuto._

"_Hey Amu. Shall we start studying since we're already late?" He grinned_

_**.:Ikuto's P.O.V.:..**_

Finally. Its Friday, and the beginning of this four day weekend. (Saturday, Sunday, Monday, and Tuesday. I have no idea what the holiday is for but whatever :D) and I HAD it all planned out. I was GONNA go on a mini vacation with the populars PLUS my girlfriend Ayumu, but she was going to be out of town. Sucks huh? Anyways, I was thinking of maybe inviting Amu, you know, since everyone in the popular seems to have taken a liking to her, and Rima, Utau, and Ayumu are close to her.

I glanced around Amu's room when we finally reached it. For a loser, I have to say her room looks like your average everyday teenage girls room.

"Neh, are you actually gonna teach me something, or are you gonna just gawk at my room?" Amu scoffed

"Someone's a little cranky." I smirked

"Naah. It's a four day weekend and I have to spend the afternoon of a Friday being tutored by some blue haired freak." She joked.

"Hey im not just a BLUE HAIRED FREAK. Ya know. Im a blue haired hot and sexy freak." I countered

She laughed. Well, you cant really call it a laugh, more like a snort.

"Lets just get this over with." She sighed

**xxxXxxx-After the tutoring session**

"AHH. Finally! I feel like my heads going to explode any second now!" Amu exclaimed, falling face first into her bed. I took a seat next to her

As expected, she tried to push me off. But Ikuto doesn't get pushed off.

"Who gave you permission to sit on MY bed Ikuto? Besides, the tutoring is over, don't you have anything better to do?" She glared at me

"Actually, nope." I mocked her

She rolled her eyes. "Just get out of my house already Ikuto."

Like I was gonna listen to her. I yawned and stretched myself onto her very short bed. Well, maybe im just too tall.

She sighed, probably giving up, and grabbed a manga from her shelf of books.

"Neh Amu." I turned myself to face her

"What?" She replied harshly, not looking up from her manga.

"Are you doing anything this weekend?" I asked

"No you stalker. Why?" She glanced at me with a suspicious look.

"Well then. You'll be joining me and the populars in a mini vacation at a resort Lulu's parents booked for us."

"Eh. I don't want to go." She replied, with a slight worried look

"It wasn't a question Amu-chan." Ikuto smirked

_**..:Amu's P.O.V.:..**_

Oh shit. I should've seen that coming! He asked "Ayumu" the same question and I rejected it because I could easily leak info out like that. WHY DID I HAVE TO TELL HIM I WASN'T BUSY?

"You can't make me go if I don't want to! Besides, who's gonna take care of Ami when im gone?" I argued

Ikuto literally ran downstairs, for what reason, I have no clue. But I have a feeling its not going to be good, So I followed him.

By the time I got down, he was talking to my parents. HOLY EFF HES TALKING TO MY PARENTS!

"Ah! Amu-chan! Just in time, Ikuto-kun here just asked us to take you on a mini vacation this weekend with Him and his friend" Mama beamed.

"She'd love to go." Mama answered Ikuto, not even taking a second glance at me

"Thank you Hinamori-san." Ikuto bowed politely

"NOOOO. AMU-CHAN IS GOING ON VACATION WITH A BOY? MY LITTLE SPARROWWW!" Papa cried

"Don't worry, Utau and Rima are coming too, and girls and boys have different rooms so no need to worry." Ikuto reassured Papa

Papa looked at him suspiciously, making sure Ikuto was telling the truth

"OKAY! I trust you with Amu-chan." Papa gave a thumbs up to Ikuto

"PAPAAAA!" I cried. The one time that I wish he would go crazy over me and a boy, he doesn't. INSTEAD he approves them

Ikuto looked back at me and smirked.

"UGH. You know what? DO WHATEVER YOU WANT!" I said, stomping back to my room.

**xxxXxxx-Early morning the next day (lets say, 6ish?)**

SHIT. I was really late, we were suppose to all meet at like, 5:30 to get on the Tsukiyomi private jet or whatnot.

When I finally reached the destination, I was panting like crazy

"AMU-CHIII! WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?" Yaya complained.

"Gomen, I woke up late." I apologized

"WELL. Since Amu is FINALLY here, lets go shall we!" Utau pushed everyone, clearly impatient with us just standing there.

**xxxXxxx-On the plane**

"HAI HAAAAI. LISTEN UP BOYS. GIRLS GET TO CHOOSE THEIR SEATS FIRST SO MOVE YOUR BIG FAT BUTTS OUT OF THE WAY FOR US." Yaya yelled

"ehhhh? That's not fair!" Kukai threw a tantrum. That's so expected of him

"Haven't you ever heard of LADIES FIRST?" Yaya yelled back

"But I hardly consider any of you 'girls' here ladies." Kukai said, earning the attention of every girl on the plane

"Not ladies eh Kukai?" Utau sneered

Well, yeah. Kukai almost got killed. That's pretty much it

After the girls sat, the boys got into their seats. Me and Utau sat with each other, behind us was Kukai and Tsukiyomi, next to us was Rima and Yaya. In front was Lulu and Tadase, and next to them was Nagihiko and Kairi .

Suddenly, a waitress(or whatever you call those plane people) came out and went to each of us, asking what we wanted. While she passed Ikuto though, I watched him to see if he would make the wrong moves.

What was utterly disgusting though was that before she reached him, I saw her unbutton her shirt a bit, and let her bun out more loosely. Ewww.

"Is there anything I can get you?" She said seductively. Is she a waitress or is she some prostitute? But what surprised me the most was Ikuto's response

"No thank you. And here, you can take your number back. I'm already taken." He said nonchalantly.

I gasped. Wow. Maybe Ikuto is really serious about Ayumu. Or maybe he knows that I'm listening to his and her conversation. Oh well, either way, I was very impressed

"Amu? You okay?" Utau looked puzzled.

"I'll tell you later." I whispered back to her.

**xxxXxx-later after the landing, everyone went to go get ice cream**

"What flavor would you like young lady?" The man asked

"1 single scoop chocolate cone please." I replied.

He gave me my ice cream and I walked away. Actually, I took two steps before ALMOST bumping into another girl. She had midnight black waist length hair and dark, almost black, brown eyes. She had side bangs, partly covering her eye, but not completely. She was wearing dark purple purple skinny jeans with black n' white converse and a black cami shirt.

"WHA! You almost spilled ice cream on me!" She jumped back

"I'm soooo sorry! I Should've been more careful." I replied

"Ahh. Its okay, better almost then did right?" She smiled

"Haha. I guess so." I said, embarrassed

"My name is Sakamoto Kameko! And you are?" She beamed

"H-Hinamori Amu." I said, shocked at how nice she was, especially since I almost got ice cream all over her

"Did you just move here? Taketomi is a pretty small island so its not that hard to remember people and I don't think I've seen you around before." She asked

"Actually, no, I'm just here on a mini vacation with some of my friends." I confessed

"Oh really? Chieko! I know what we're gonna do today!(OMG Phineas and Ferb moment!)"

"And that is?" The girl named 'Chieko' answered. Her hair was turquoise and went down to her midthighs. Her eyes were a misty blue color. She was wearing a peach colored t-shirt and white mini shorts. Hmm. She dresses according to weather huh?

"We're gonna go and play with Amu and her friends!" Kameko answered energetically

"Hello Amu-chan. I'm Okanhae Chieko" Chieko introduced herself and smiled.

"Nice to meet you! Now lets get back to my friends before they blame me for being late again."

Me, Chieko, and Kameko ran over to Utau and the rest

"YAAAAYY! AMU-CHI BROUGHT US MORE FRIENDS TO PLAY WITH!" Yaya exclaimed

"Nahh. I don't think that's it. I think Hinamori probably almost spilled ice cream on one of them, got to know her, and decided to tag along with her." Kukai stated in a snotty know-it-all tone

"HOW DID YOU KNOW!" Kameko shouted, surprised

"Tsk, Souma Kukai knows EVERYTHING." He smirked

Ikuto suddenly appeared out of no where, and smacked Kukai on the back

"Smirks is MY thing. Go get something of your own." He sighed

"Ummm…Can we please get some introductions? Im sorta confused of whos who." Chieko spoke for the first time

"Oh yeah!" I said, remembering that they had no clue who anyone here besides me was

"This is Mashiro Rima, Hoshina/Tsukiyomi Utau, Lulu DeMorcef Yamamoto , Yuiki Yaya, Hotori Tadase, Fujisaki Nagihiko, Sanjo Kairi, Souma Kukai, and well, that over there is Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Its best for you not to get to know him though. He's quite rude." I introduced everyone.

"Aww. Amu-chan, how cold of you. I thought we were best friends!" Ikuto complained

"Best friends? When did we even become FRIENDS?" I yelled back

"You know WAAAAAY back in the beginning, we were friends, and like, we SHOULD have been best friends MONTHS ago, and right now, we should be practically be da- SIBLING." He explained. Obviously, the word he was looking for wasn't SIBLINGS, but DATING

"I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW YOU 'MONTHS' AGO! I barely even knew you for more then 2 weeks you idiot!" I shouted

Chieko and Kameko had that WTF-do-they-do-this-often look on their faces

Nagihiko, seeing that the two girls were uncomfortable, spoke up

"Neh, Amu." Naghiko turned to face me

"Yes Nagi?" I replied

"Did you know they say that the person you argue with the most is actually the person you love?" He smiled

Argued with the most? I argue most with….IKUTO!

"WHATTHEFUUUCCCCCKK? NO WAY IN HEEELL DO I LIKE THIS STUPID BLUE HAIRED FREAKIN PERVERT." I yelled so loud, everyone around us turned to stare

"Hmmmm. Maybe Amu does like me" Ikuto grinned

"DID YOU NOT JUST HEAR ME YOU PERVERT? I SAID NO !" I stomped my foot.

"Don't deny it Amu. If you love me, just say so!" He shrugged

"I DON'T LIKE YOU MUCH LESS LOVE YOU!" I sneered

"how long does it usually take for them to stop arguing?" Chieko turned to Rima

"Usually until Ikuto takes it too far or until Utau burst out in annoyance of them arguing. This should happen about righhhhhttttttt….now."

"OMFG. WOULD YOU GUYS JUST SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY! I CANT EVEN EAT ICE CREAM IN PEACE WITHOUT YOU TWO RUINING IT. HOW RUDE AND AWFUL OF YOU TWO! I EXPECT THIS KIND OF BEHAIVOR FROM MY ANNOYINGLY STUPID EXCUSE OF WHAT A CALL A BROTHER BUT I NEVER KNEW YOU COULD DO THIS TO ME TOO AMU!" Utau lectured us on and on and on

"Gomen…." Both me and Ikuto bowed our heads in disgrace in front of Utau

"wow…this is one lively crowd of friends." Chieko laughed

"Im doing to enjoy hanging around yall'" Kameko smiled

"How about you join us on our mini vacation? You could show us all the great spots here on this island" Tadase offered

"That would be great! We'll be seeing yall' tomorrow then?"Kameko answered

"Tomorrow it is." I replied.

This is going to be one loongggg weekend

**Yuki:OMMGGGG. This guest chapter thingy was longer then I expected so im going to have to split it into two parts. ._.**

**Ikuto:I told you you love me Amu**

**Amu:…..**

**Yuki: I don't think you should mess with Amu like that anymore**

**Ikuto:…I knew it…Amu would never love me..a girl like her..I'm so stupid. Why would someone like me deserve a girl like her? Im just stupid, and weird. I'm always stalking her and messing around with her. She's way better off with someone like Tadase or Nagihiko who would actually help her in life..who would be stupid enough to even like me? Friend, brother, boyfriend, or whatnot..**

**Yuki:Awwww! Ikuto, I'll ALWAAAYSSS love youuu! :D even if im super mean to you always!**

**Amu:I didn't mean it like that Ikuto!**

**Ikuto:Sighh…you guys don't have to reassure me anymore…I already know the truth..Just…leave me alone**

**Yuki&Amu:IKUTTTTTTTOOOOO NOOOOOOOOOOOOO.**

**Ikuto: Why would you guys even care?**

**Yuki:because I LOVVEEEEEEE Ikuto (: he's AWESOMEEEE**

**Amu: Maybe you're weird, and perverted, and stupid, but you are definitely one of my bestest friends ever Ikuto!**

**. I SOOOOO KNEW YOU GUYS LOVE ME**

**Yuki&Amu:-Sharpening knives, lighting torches, pulling out chain saws, and looking online for cheap torture chambers-**

**Ikuto:PLEASE R&R PEPS. I GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I DIEEE.**


End file.
